Your love will be the death of me DElena & StElena
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Stefan has been gone for 10 days before returning with a cure for Damon. When he arrives at the Boarding house he follows Elena's scent to find her in the wrong room, in the wrong arms. Stefan fights to remain calm as he watches her stir and nuzzle into Damon. "Good morning" "And good morning to you love...and to you brother."
1. Chapter 1

**~ Your love will be the death of me ~**

This story takes place during TVD Season 2 Episode 22 "As I Lay Dying" after Stefan kisses Elena and leaves to look for a cure. I know it is not the way it happened in the TV series but I couldn't resist following this fork in the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV:<strong>

The boarding house was quiet in the early hours of the day I returned. I could hear the sweet sound of Elena's breathing in her deep sleep - the reassurance that my love was alive and well. I followed the sound like a parched man follows the sound of water, so thirsty and full of longing for the one I love.

**"Elena..."** - I whispered softly.

It had been only 10 days since I left her to search for a cure that would save my brother Damon. My dear, restless, cruel and oftentimes wicked older brother... Who had vouched to make every second of my eternal life miserable for forcing him to embrace turning into a vampire. Then again, maybe it had more to do with Katherine the girl, well, 300 year old vampire actually, that had us both at her mercy. We, the Salvatore brothers, joined in our love, in our lust for her... So blind that we let it kill us and drive us apart when we finally lost her.

_**"No!"**_ - I heard a voice scream in my head. I would not ruin this moment of sweet reunion by thinking of what once was. Damon and I where past all that. We were brothers again, he was closer to human than ever. I also found the elusive cure to the werewolf bite so he was no longer doomed.

Mission completed, brother saved, so I was free to be reunited with her... My sweet Elena, the one for whom I risked returning to Mystic Falls to embrace as much of a mortal life as a monster like me can hope to have. I knew deep down that the unnatural creature I was did not deserve her. However her love and acceptance of me was so overwhelming that I left my reservations aside and gave in into her precious love. And she was precious...pure, sweet and innocent... stubborn and fiery yes, but an angel nonetheless... When we made love for the first time it was after a long wait, she deserved that. I couldn't help my fangs coming out when we started kissing ... Elena didn't retreat in fear but I was horrified. Then and there I decided to keep the fire burning low, to reign in my instincts in and be gentle. I would only make love to her and never ever loose myself in the passion that would make the sex rougher and put my love in danger, she deserved that.

When I last saw my love, it was in the aftermath of our failed attempt at preventing Klaus breaking the curse. We failed miserably and with so many unforeseen losses that It seemed nothing else could make it worse. Thankfully Elena came back to life, human and free of the curse I carry - her father saw to it by sacrificing his own life force to save her. Dear Aunt Jenna was another great loss as Klaus turned her into a vampire to be used in the sacrifice. Elijah's final betrayal ripped my soul with dread, but nothing prepared me for the news Damon gave me at the funeral... My brother had been bitten by a werewolf, the wound was festering and soon...it would mean death for him. The news left me feeling hollow. There was no known cure for a werewolf bite nor could Bonnie find a spell for it. Damon made me swear not to tell Elena, so I set out on my journey without being able to truly say why, only asking my love to look after my brother. Alas, my quest was successful, and had taken a lot less time than my cynical self thought it would.

It had been agony to be parted from Elena, but I had to save Damon, he could not die. I would never allow it for I could never bear it. It had always been like this for me, I always felt like our lives where bound together, one never able to exist without the other. Maybe that was what Katherine saw in us or maybe she was just an entitled and spoiled vampire. Probably the later I chuckled to myself.

My head was so full of these thoughts that it was a while until I realize that Elena's breathing was not coming from my room. Dead heart racing, I confirmed that she was on the second floor of the house. That made sense for all the rooms where at this level...

"_**...all the rooms..."**_- a voice echoed in my head.

**"No..."** I mumbled soundlessly, the word a weak attempt to deny what I knew I should have foreseen...

_**"Nothing more than I should have expected."**_ - the words echoed off my sunken heart as my feet took me automatically to where she lay.

I let my shell of a body sink in the arm chair in the corner of the room like one who is trapped in a nightmare. In silent despair I rested my head in my hands, unable to do anything more than observe the scene unfolding in front of me. Wanting to scream, wanting to run and yet unable to tear myself away, as if determined to find some logical explanation to _this_ because it couldn't be happening, it simply couldn't.

Elena stirred sleepily and reached over for a hug.

**"Good morning"** - she mumbled as he brought her closer into his embrace as I stared frozen in horror and misery, fighting the conflicting emotions as the words burned against my ears.

**"And good morning to you love."** - Damon replied and, with his best wicked smile, continued - **"...and to you brother."**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Your love will be the death of me ~ Chapter 2**

This story takes place during TVD Season 2 Episode 22 "As I Lay Dying" after Stefan kisses Elena and leaves to look for a cure. I know it is not the way it happened in the TV series but I couldn't resist following this fork in the road.

Thank you to everyone that showed an interest in this story. It is much nice to write to an audience than only for your own entertainment.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters. I am only taking them on a scenic tour. No offence and no harm intended.

**Stefan POV:**

I let my shell of a body sink in the arm chair in the corner of the room like one who is trapped in a nightmare. In silent despair I rested my head in my hands, unable to do anything more than observe the scene unfolding in front of me. Wanting to scream, wanting to run and yet unable to tear myself away, as if determined to find some logical explanation to _this_ because it couldn't be happening, it simply couldn't.

Elena stirred sleepily and reached over for a hug.

**"Good morning"** - she mumbled as he brought her closer into his embrace as I stared frozen in horror and misery, fighting the conflicting emotions as the words burned against my ears.

**"And good morning to you love."** - Damon replied and, with his best wicked smile, continued - **"...and to you brother."**

As soon as the words left his mouth, Elena, as if jolted by a current, sat up and stared at me where I had sat for the last three hours locked in the prison of my thoughts. Her face was unreadable...There was shock, horror, guilt and regret. -**"**_**Good**_**"** - I thought to myself, glad that she could feel at least a part of the pain she was causing me. But hurting my resolve, where the other emotions also present in her face...love, yes love, relief and genuine happiness at seeing me. -**"**_**The bitch...**_**"**

Not wanting to lose my apparent cool or snap her neck for that matter, I got up and trying to sound casual and civilized said - **"We have much to discuss... I bring good news...brother."** - the last word almost choked me in the anger it awakened - **"I'll be downstairs making breakfast"** - best to occupy my hands - **"...it will be ready in 20 minutes... It should give...erm... the two of you time to get ready."**

With that I stormed out of the room at vampire speed which quite honestly, in these circumstances, felt too slow. I could hear her break out in sobs as he comforted her and it made me punch a hole through one of the wood panels. - **"Breath Stefan"** - I kept telling myself over and over again.

At the same time my emotions where at such odds with each other that It was as if they did not belong to me at all! I understood the rage, the jealousy, the need to accuse and hurt. Then why was there also gratitude? Was it that somehow I felt thankful that he was still alive? That she was probably the reason why? - **"**_**No!**_**"** I wanted to embrace the hate, the loathing, the betrayal. I did not want to feel gratitude or love; these feelings were like acid over a gashing wound and just showed me what a fool I really was.

I heard her hesitant footsteps as she approached the kitchen's archway. Her hands around herself as if to keep herself together...her head hanging low in shame.

**"Stefan... Talk to me...please?"**- she pleaded. Not trusting myself to look at her, I continued to prepare the breakfast as I replied - **"There is nothing to talk about Elena." **– her name coming out as a low hiss.

Elena reached out for my arm as she begged - **"Please don't do this"** - it was all it took ... Her touch and the words combined broke the delicate hold I still had on my feelings. Like a mad man, words erupted as I stared murderously at her- **"I. haven't done..." **– I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath –** "I. am. NOT. **_**doing**_** anything!"** - I screamed back at her...took another deep breath and tried to carry on more calmly.

**"It is what it is and I... I just need to readjust... Only I didn't expect... Well, I expected it, but I hoped because..."**- our eyes met – **"because it was you Elena..."** – I whispered defeated as a miserable broken sob escaped my lips... Like the fool I was I asked desperately - **"Why Elena, why him?"** - she was inches away from me, eyes full of sadness, her hands holding my face as tears poured down our faces as she said - **" I don't know how to make this right Stefan. But it is still me...and I... I still love you." **- the need to comfort and to claim what had been mine was so great that I inclined my head to kiss her as I too was about to professed my love.

Before our lips could meet she was gone from my arms, moved abruptly away to the other side of the kitchen. There Damon stood, shielding her from _me_! As if _I_ was the betrayer, as if _I_ was the danger!

**"Oh no little brother."** - Damon glowered - **"Katherine is mine and this time I am not inclined to share."**

His statement brought me up short as frustration and pity wheeled inside of me. How far advanced was his dementia that he could not differentiate between _my_ Elena and _his_ Katherine? From wanting to rip his head off I was back to worrying about him... I must be a sucker for self punishment.

**"Shall we sit?"** - I offered as I served the rest of the cooked breakfast items on the table. Damon and I sat facing each other on opposite sides of the table. Elena, despite Damon pulling a chair to his right, sat at the head of the table - **"**_**Better to tease you.**_**"** - I thought bitterly... We sat in polite silence, awkwardly chewing away, pretending all was well. When I couldn't take it anymore, I started telling to whom would listen what I had found out about the cure... I droned on, feeling pathetic and dead inside. All I could think was that I could not let the new developments stop me from wanting to save my brother. No matter how two faced, back stabbing, girl stealing he was, the imbecile was still my brother. All the time thinking I just wanted to leave their presence and curl into non-existence somewhere and let the pain take over.

**"So let me get this right" **- Elena's voice broke through my robotic retelling of all I'd seen and learned. The fact that her words were full of renewed fear of losing him made it almost unbearable not to run away.

**"First we need to drain him out of all blood to the point of desiccation..."** – Damon rolled his eyes and interrupted - **"Hmpf, as if that will happen."** - Elena motioned to reach for his hand but recoiled at my icy glare.

**"Then,"** - she marched on - **"...we need to convince an older vampire..."**

**"Katherine, his creator"** - I said woodenly.

**"...to let him feed on her blood after she fed on Tyler whilst he is still human on the eve of a full moon." **– Elena concluded almost running out of breath.

**"Yes..."** - I sighed heavily.

**"You two don't sincerely believe in all this nonsense."** - said Damon acidly - **" Maybe my dear brother is trying to find a way to keep me away from you dear Katherine. You are indeed a formidable enemy Stefan."**

**"Enemy brother?"** - I replied aghast - **"I thought we were past that."**

Damon slammed his hand hard on the table - **"As long as you keep trying to take her away from me, we are nothing more."** - he stood up and without taking his eyes from me extended his hand to Elena. She did not reach for it and with an icy look he said - **"Be as you wish milady. But remember, I am not above shedding blood in your name."** - he bent towards her, menace in every gesture as he stared deep into her eyes and said - **"You. are. mine."** - and stormed off the room.

Elena took a deep breath and reached for my hand. I automatically moved away despite the hurt look in her eyes.

**"You heard Damon: **_**you are his**_**."** - I said disgusted.

**"Stefan... It just happened...he kept making advances thinking I was Katherine and...and I was so worried about him, about you...and confused why you left...and..."** - I stared her down, the betrayal burning inside of me, and all I could stupidly mumble was - **"...It does not matter Elena..." **– I felt so pathetic...

Her face was all anguish and this time I couldn't move when she placed her arms around me - **"Please Stefan, I can't bear the thought of loosing you."**

I sneered at her...**"Well "**_**dear**_**" what else could you possibly think was going to happen?"** - Elena shook her head like a stubborn child as tears cascaded down her cheeks as she tried to hold my gaze - **"No... Please..."** - she pleaded as she held my face in her hands - **"Please..., we can fix this. I know you love me and I love you above all. Kiss me Stefan. Kiss me and make it right"** - I looked at her tear stained face, at the pain in the depths of her eyes... at her quivering mouth and I was lost. I wanted to hate her but couldn't, so I leaned in and kissed with all the force of my love and all the pain of her betrayal. Then it was too late. The fire was ignited and there was nothing left but to let it burn.

With her in my arms I felt whole. As each layer of clothes fell to the ground I left like no amount of touching, kissing or loving was ever going to be enough. I wanted to posses her, to own her to, to devour her. My teeth grazed her neck and I knew the anger had affected my control and I was close to losing it. So I pushed her away... She held my face with a hand and pushed us down on the floor.

**"I trust you Stefan."** – she said as she bored into my eyes - **" Make me yours."**- she whispered in my ear as she positioned herself on top of me and glided her sex down my hard erection. In that moment nothing else mattered, she was mine again... And as if to let me know she really was, she angled her neck so that if was exposed and whispered - **"Make me truly yours... now Stefan."**- and as my teeth pierced her skin and the blood ran freely, we started moving in unison in a frenzy of sex, ecstasy and longing signed in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Your love will be the death of me ~ Chapter 2**

Thank you to everyone that showed an interest in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters. I am only taking them on a scenic tour. No offence and no harm intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV:<strong>

With her in my arms I felt whole. As each layer of clothes fell to the ground I left like no amount of touching, kissing or loving was ever going to be enough. I wanted to posses her, to own her to, to devour her. My teeth grazed her neck and I knew the anger had affected my control and I was close to losing it. So I pushed her away... She held my face with a hand and pushed us down on the floor.

**"I trust you Stefan."** – she said as she bored into my eyes - **" Make me yours."**- she whispered in my ear as she positioned herself on top of me and glided her sex down my hard erection. In that moment nothing else mattered, she was mine again... And as if to let me know she really was, she angled her neck so that if was exposed and whispered - **"Make me truly yours... now Stefan."**- and as my teeth pierced her skin and the blood ran freely, we started moving in unison in a frenzy of sex, ecstasy and longing signed in blood.

I was careful to lift her up gently so as not to jostle her from her deep sleep. She looked like an angel spent as she was. We had never made love so passionately before... I have always held back, terrified of my vampire side taking over and truly hurting her. However this time, the anger I felt torched my reservations away as it fueled my need to claim her, posses her. And when she offered me her neck, her blood, oh God, there was no stopping the lust and the craving. At an unnatural speed I moved us from the floor to the top of the counter, her legs wrapped around my waist. As I pressed myself against her and delighted in her response, I nuzzled into her neck towards the nectar of her blood. I pulled myself almost all the way out of Elena only to thrust back in unison with my fangs piercing her throat. I drank greedily as I could feel Elena tighten against my erection and ride her orgasm. I followed the blood trail down to her breast and licked it as she mumbled incoherent words and breathtaking moans that only added to my blood frenzied state of arousal. The whole combination sending me over the edge and riding her intensively to explode in my own orgasm. God...why hadn't we had sex like this before?

As I carried her to my room and laid her down in the gossamer sheets, I was still reeling at the "make out sex" session mixed with the feeling of betrayal that were nagging at me. Still I made sure to lick the punctures close before I lay myself down next to her and fell into a deep sleep too. Tomorrow we could go over this with a clear mind and no blood buzz...

I woke up hours later to the sound of her languid moaning, causing my sex to stir and harden at the sound... Elena's eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily. I was confused for a second and reached for her face searching. At my touch, her eyes snapped open and, as understanding dawned on both of us, I looked past her to see my brother lying next to her, a wicked smile on his face.

Oh God...Damon had been prodding her mind and, well, masturbating her mentally - that one I hadn't seen coming. I was so taken aback that I didn't know how to react... So I mumbled to Elena in my horror - **"This is how he got to you?"** – she blushed and shook her head affirmatively, her blush deepening as she answered - **"Yes... At first the dreams where about you, then about him...Then I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, and when I knew better I couldn't stop."** - as she said the last words, Damon reached over and embraced her. His lips gently kissing her neck as his eyes stared at me and his hand moved over to caress her nipple over the fabric.

I was frozen, unable to move as my brother caressed and pleased my girlfriend... When we were human Damon would always tell me of his amorous adventures, and I had lived vicariously through them in my youth. But to see him in action with the girl I loved left me paralyzed and dazed.

As if sensing my torment Damon whispered to a languid Elena - **"Love, I could use some help in pleasing you today. Would it please my lady if we enlist the assistance of my dashing brother?"**

Elena looked at me pleadingly and reached for me bringing me closer into an embrace.

**"What do you say brother? No rules remember?"**

As Elena's lips reached me and I could feel her body against mine, I lost all care for what was right and what was wrong. It didn't feel so bad sharing... It was better than not having her at all. Elena's moans as we kissed,bit, caressed and pressed against her seemed to mean that she was enjoying it too, so I prayed no harm would come to any of us out of this. For once my brother and I were working towards the same cause, the pleasure of this woman we loved, and we weren't fighting...well, not until the morning that is.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is where it ends. If I think of a continuation i will publish it as a separate story, ok? Please review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote a sequel to this story called ~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**Check it out and let me know what you guys think.**

**XOXOXOXO**


End file.
